


酒精发酵

by Agoni



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoni/pseuds/Agoni
Summary: 私设上天时间线比较混乱419（？）ooc存在。酒后乱性。请不要过于纠结一些细节。爽就行了。





	酒精发酵

“来，小高，介绍一下，这是我给你找的猫。怎么样，好看吧？”

季肖冰看着眼前的人，心下慌得一批，脸上却是勾起一个礼貌的微笑，冲那个彻底愣住的人抬起手，礼貌的开口。

“你好。我是季肖冰。”  
“肖老师你好，我是高瀚宇。”  
“……我姓季。叫季肖冰。”

高瀚宇/季肖冰：酒后乱性在工作的地方遇见乱性对象该怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

进组一个月后季肖冰端着纸杯试图温暖冰凉的双手，静静的坐在一旁看着已经和自己熟悉的高瀚宇拍个人戏。不禁开始神游到自己进组前两周，那个让他第二天差点起不来的夜晚。

——————————————————

季肖冰被大学好友叫出来聚餐，那几人说什么都要让他喝酒。本来说那就喝一小杯，结果被人按着硬是灌了好几杯，又被拽去KTV说再拼一次。中途他实在是受不了酒精和音乐声的摧残，以去洗手间为借口，溜出了KTV，坐在大门口旁边的长椅上吹冷风，想让自己清醒一些。

从KTV里走出一个男子，晃晃悠悠的，揉着太阳穴坐到另一边，看样子也喝了不少。季肖冰借着路灯橘黄色的光芒，眯起眼仔细打量着人。穿着羽绒服，不太能看出身材怎么样，鼻梁高挺，完美的像是整过。谁知道整过没？看起来年龄不太大，顶多二十多岁吧。侧颜……还不错。

季肖冰收回视线，拿出手机正要给自家助理打电话让人来接自己。那个男子却是突然凑了过来，眯着眼凑近看他。季肖冰的舒适圈开始报警，不由得皱起眉头拉开些距离。正想开口问他怎么回事，就听见男子咧嘴笑了。

“哎，你长得还挺好看的啊？”

季肖冰短暂性的沉默了一下，礼貌的笑了笑，站起身想要离开这里。他知道醉鬼不能惹，虽然他也没有多清醒。

谁知那人伸手拉住他，一把拽入怀里，季肖冰跌坐在人腿上，本就昏沉的大脑一时懵了，也不知道这人要干什么。随即冰凉的唇便凑了上来，讨好一般的吻着他的脸颊和鼻梁。一点一点的亲着，舌尖舔过眼皮，又含住耳垂抿着。季肖冰彻底懵了。

这什么情况？

高瀚宇只觉着抱着的这人的皮肤触感不错，长的又好看，便更开心的蹭着亲着，摸着他顺手拿出来的啤酒罐，拉开拉环，侧头喝了一口便吻上去，嘴对嘴渡给季肖冰。

酒精发酵意味着什么？  
全完了。

——————————————————  
季肖冰迷糊着被人推进门，湿热的唇舌再次招呼上来，他被人抵在墙边，牙关被人撬开，舌头也被人卷出来狠狠吸吮着，被吸的有些发麻。

高瀚宇将季肖冰的衣服脱下，亲吻着季肖冰的脖颈，张口轻咬着锁骨，留下红印。他也不知道他怎么了，但他就是想上眼前这个男人。他有一种预感，这个男人一定很“好吃”。

季肖冰其实有些抵触这样的触碰，但发昏的大脑却控制着他隔着衣服去戳高瀚宇胳膊上的肌肉。他有些小怪癖，喜欢欣赏别人的肌肉。虽然他不乐意健身。

这家伙的身材锻炼的不错。

季肖冰迷迷糊糊的得出这个结论，干脆的将人推倒压在床上，抿了抿唇俯身咬住高瀚宇的唇，指尖摸上人的衣服扣子，一颗一颗的解开，手掌触碰到紧实的肌肉时，季肖冰再一次懵了。

高瀚宇却没等他反应，拿了酒店床头自带的的润滑液用牙咬开盖子，将尖嘴抵在后穴穴口，挤出一些液体后盖了盖子放在手边，手指有一下没一下的按压着穴口，想要让季肖冰从未被人开发过的穴口为他打开。这件事情谈何容易？

高瀚宇虽然没和男人做过，但以前的朋友丧心病狂，拽着他看过小电影。他的学习能力又强，上手倒是快。季肖冰的后穴已经有些软，他的手指微微进入了一些，犹豫了一下他还是一把抱起季肖冰去浴室做清洗。好在这酒店“设施”齐全，等他清洗完成，季肖冰的后穴也松软了不少。能勉强容纳进一根食指，这还是他小心翼翼的结果。

“……疼。你轻点。”

季肖冰也没想通为什么自己就让眼前这个大男孩给压了，他也只是紧紧抓着高瀚宇的肩膀，任由他在自己身上到处亲吻，任由他在后穴里作妖。

高瀚宇咬住季肖冰的脖子，牙尖磨蹭了几下留下了淡淡的红印，作为一名演员，他还是知道要克制自己。对方的职业尚且不清楚，如果在裸露的地方留下印子并对他产生了不好的影响，他自己一定会去负荆请罪的。

冰凉的润滑液顺着臀缝流下，高瀚宇垂眸仔仔细细的扩张，穴口紧紧咬着他的两根手指，高瀚宇吞了吞口水又挤入第三根手指。见季肖冰皱起眉头就知道自己有点过了，咬了咬牙曲起手指按了按内壁，突然想起自己刚刚看见的东西，伸手拿了盒子过来拆开，将椭圆形物什塞进季肖冰的后穴，挤进润滑油后两指捏着小跳蛋一点一点摸索着，直到季肖冰猛地一颤，高瀚宇才停下，随手开了跳蛋的开关打到最大档，用震动的跳蛋死死抵住内壁的凸起。季肖冰呜咽着抬起腰又重重落下，漂亮的眸子带了些泪水。高瀚宇看着愣了神，神差鬼使的俯下身吻了吻季肖冰的眼睛。

季肖冰眨了眨眼，咬住高瀚宇的耳朵，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳朵上。

高瀚宇听见季肖冰说——

“别搞那些，赶紧进来。”

高瀚宇拽着线将跳蛋扯出来，早就胀的发疼的性器挤入一个前端。季肖冰闭了闭眸子，主动抬起腰强硬的将性器吞入大半，撕裂的疼痛让他不免哆嗦了一下，高瀚宇连忙按了按季肖冰被拉扯的一点褶皱也没有的穴口，然后缓缓将自己的性器全部送进去，感受着穴肉争先恐后裹住性器的紧致感。

高瀚宇倒吸一口气，按耐不住的缓缓抽动起来，季肖冰躺在床上捂着脸，紧抿着唇感受另一个男人的性器在自己体内毫无规律的抽动。他甚至可以感受到性器上凸起的青筋在跳动，惹得自己口干舌燥。

高瀚宇吞咽了一下，抱着季肖冰翻了个身，让人趴在自己身上，双手揉捏着季肖冰的臀瓣，挺动着胯，将自己的性器送入温暖湿润的肠道，季肖冰喘息着掐住高瀚宇的乳尖，高瀚宇疼的倒吸一口凉气，惩罚一般的拍了一下季肖冰的臀肉，然后发现季肖冰的臀肉泛起肉浪。高瀚宇感兴趣的大力揉捏着臀肉，让白皙的臀肉在指缝溢出，舔了舔唇，唇瓣蹭上季肖冰的脖颈，喘息着呢喃。

“我说……我想留下印子可以吗？对于我你可以随意。”

季肖冰愣了愣，他没想到这个人还会询问自己，垂眸想了想最近的行程，确定自己可以放假后，指腹用劲捏着高瀚宇的乳粒。哑着嗓子凑近高瀚宇的耳朵。

“可以。”

高瀚宇一愣，被季肖冰的声音撩的性器更加粗大，撑的季肖冰一声惊喘，高瀚宇张口咬住他精致的喉结，舌尖舔舐着喉结，双唇合起留下红印。身下的动作渐快，肉体碰撞的淫靡声音充满房间。

季肖冰趴在高瀚宇的身上，两人的乳尖磨蹭着，季肖冰呜咽着搂住高瀚宇的脖子，脸颊埋在高瀚宇的脖颈处。高瀚宇察觉到身上的人突然缩紧后穴，更加卖力的冲刺着，顶开穴肉，按着季肖冰的腰肢将龟头顶在可以达到的最深处，将自己的精液灌入。

季肖冰受到液体的刺激，性器跳动两下，将浊液射在两人的身上。察觉到高瀚宇的性器仍是半硬状态埋在自己体内，季肖冰惊恐的撑起身子，就被高瀚宇抱着站起身。

粗壮的性器因季肖冰的体重进入的更深，季肖冰紧紧抱住高瀚宇，等到背脊贴上冰凉的玻璃时季肖冰整个人都清醒了。

他被一个男人操弄着肠道，甚至被内射，现在还被压在酒店高层的落地窗上。这样的认知让季肖冰挣扎起来，高瀚宇的性器从体内抽出，精液还来不及流出，季肖冰就被高瀚宇压在玻璃上从后进入。季肖冰撑着玻璃，看着楼下的车水马龙，紧张了起来。

而他的后穴也因此将高瀚宇的性器咬的更紧。高瀚宇眼睛亮了亮，伸手抓住季肖冰的膝窝，将人腾空压在玻璃上，季肖冰的大腿筋因此得到折磨，他的双腿几乎是180°紧贴玻璃，性器也紧紧贴上冰凉的玻璃。季肖冰绝望的发现自己的性器勃起了。

高瀚宇挺动着腰肢将自己的性器往深处送了送，导致季肖冰的性器在玻璃上磨蹭着，带起一片水汽。高瀚宇低头啃咬着季肖冰的后颈、蝴蝶骨、肩膀。双手紧紧掐住膝窝，留下青紫的痕迹。季肖冰仰着头急喘几声，侧过头吻住高瀚宇的唇，啃咬着，含住高瀚宇的唇珠舔舐。

季肖冰舔净高瀚宇脸上的汗水，缩紧后穴紧紧咬住高瀚宇的性器，甚至扶着玻璃在支撑点只有三个的时候抬起臀部紧贴高瀚宇的胯。高瀚宇一个哆嗦再次缴械。

屋内的气氛旖旎，季肖冰不记得自己被操了多久，对方才舍得在自己体内射精。但他完全是处于清醒的状况下，被高瀚宇操哭到求饶，甚至是流着唾液去亲吻高瀚宇，讨好身上的人，让对方受了刺激，更加凶狠的操弄他。

总之很爽。

————————————

季肖冰回过神，发现自己的裤子已经有些湿，而鼓起的裤裆也不太妙，只能站起身放下水杯走向洗手间，准备简单弄一下。

正当他进入隔间解开皮带时，身后还未来得及锁上的门板被人拉开。随后滚烫的胸膛隔着衣服贴上他的背脊，配合着隔间上锁的声音，湿热的呼吸洒在脖颈处。而一只冰凉的手伸入了他的内裤，握住滚烫的性器，刺激的季肖冰软了身子，连忙扶着墙壁支撑住自己。察觉到身后有硬物顶住臀部，季肖冰耳尖开始泛红。

“大爷，你那么盯着我……”  
“我会硬的。”


End file.
